


I'm not jealous

by TheGunMan



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Jealousy, Other, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGunMan/pseuds/TheGunMan
Summary: fujiko and Jigen trying to convince themselves that their not jealous of the other over Lupin. It doesn't really work though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick write to get the idea out of my head. This wasn't well worked on so its in a rough state. Hope I got their personalities down because I kinda feel that I made Fujiko a bit more manipulative then intended

Was she jealous? Of course not! Maybe. They were always together. Even when she went away on new business affairs, Jigen stayed with him. He had no chance with Lupin though! Right? It was always a thought in the back of Fujiko’s mind as she saw the two. So close. Like there was nothing except them in the world. She wanted lupin’s attention now. She walked over and plopped herself atop Lupin’s lap. He smiles at her and travels a hand down the mid of her back and to her backside. She swats it away with a playful smile and turns to look at Jigen with a ‘you jealous?’ smile. “I want something nice Lupin” she would say in a pleading voice as she turned to look back at him. Lupin would only partially pay attention as he stared at her breasts. She would lightly tap the back of his head and pull out a photo from her bra to present to him. He would look at it only briefly and agree. She could hear Jigen grumble and complain but he was ignored by the thief. She won. Lupin would always do what she said and no one could take his loyalty from her. Lupin tried to cop a feel and she smacked his hand away and stood up. “Get it my darling” she said confidently as she headed for the door. She could feel a glare on her back that would obviously belong to Jigen. The play of dominance was done and she had showed who was on top. She opened the door and looked back. Lupin waved with a goofy grin on his face. She went out and began to close the door but stopped before it completely shut. She waited. She turned to face the door and lightly cracked it open and peeked in. Lupin was already trying to convince Jigen to do the job. The probability that he was going to cave in was high. A happy slap on the back and an arm around his shoulders was enough for Jigen to agree. Too close. Why did they have to be like that. It wasn’t as if Lupin knew how Jigen felt. It wasn’t as if Jigen would ever tell him. She was safe. But she didn’t feel like it. All it would take was for Lupin’s realization of Jigens feelings for things to possible change. She realized she had been standing there awhile and she walks away from the door quietly. She wasn’t jealous of him. Well, maybe a little.

 

***

He wasn’t jealous of her. Over some bitch like her? Never! Was that a lie though? It was a creeping thought in his mind as Jigen sat on the couch. She had requested yet another job from Lupin and like always he agreed. Why did Lupin always have to think with the thing in his pants. Her control over him pissed him off. Why did she always have to hang off of Lupin like that. What was the point of that look earlier anyways. Was it to annoy him? Probably. Lupin had already headed off to do research and make plans on their next big heist suggested by Fujiko. Jigen stretched out on the couch and lowered his hat over his eyes as he smoked a cigarette. Smoke swirled into the air and he stared at it. The image of Lupin drooling over Fujiko was still in his mind and it ticked him off. She kept using him and Lupin kept loving her. Why? How could he love her? Why not me? He panicked as the thought entered his head. That was crazy! They were partners in crime and nothing else. But that did nothing to stop the longing. The feelings he would get to seek out something more. The complications of not wanting to screw up their already perfect relationship. Was it perfect? How long could Jigen last like this? Forget it! Just accept what you already have and don’t ask for more. It was how he lived his life and how he was going to keep living like it. The best he could ask for was those sometimes momentary close contact the two occasionally shared or those wonderful moments when the two were left alone without Fujiko. He didn’t need what she had. He didn’t need lupin’s affection or loving and sensual touch . He was okay with what he had. He wasn’t jealous of Fujiko. But no matter how many times he said it in his mind it didn’t change the fact, He was jealous.


End file.
